All Out of Love
}} "All Out of Love" is a pop ballad by the Australian soft rock duo Air Supply, released in 1980. It was written by Graham Russell and Clive Davis. In the United States, it reached number two on the Hot 100 (blocked by both "Upside Down" by Diana Ross and "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen) and number 5 on the Adult Contemporary chart. In the UK, the song went to number 11. It placed 92nd in VH1's list of the 100 Greatest Love Songs in 2003. Personnel *Russell Hitchcock - vocals *Graham Russell - vocals, guitar *Air Supply, Robie Porter, and Frank Esler-Smith - arrangement Cultural impact The song has been covered by numerous artists. The Cantopop artist Alan Tam covered the song, which was titled "小風波" (lit: "small storm", meta: "A small quarrel"), and was a hit for Tam in Hong Kong in 1981. Andru Donalds released it as a single making it a Top 5 hit in parts of Europe in 1999. Boyband Westlife from the Republic of Ireland recorded the song with Australian singer Delta Goodrem for Westlife's 2006 album, The Love Album, and performed it together live on an episode of the The X Factor. Their version reached number 31 on the Swedish singles chart as a digital download in February 2007, but was not released as a commercial single in any other markets. Fellow Irish boyband OTT had a hit with the song in their native country in 1996, and the following year in the UK. Another cover of this song was done in 2004, by Canadian recording artist, Mary Zilba, whose pop/dance rendition was a Top 40 hit on the Canadian charts for over 12 weeks. The guitar riff from "All Out Of Love" was sampled on the song "Always On My Mind" by Filipino American R&B girl group One Voice, from their 1999 debut album Just the Beginning. The song was featured in 2010 Australian Film, Animal Kingdom, the film in which Jackie Weaver was nominated for the first of her two Best Supporting Actress Academy Awards. In 2012, the song was featured in the video game Sleeping Dogs as part of a karaoke mini-game. The song has been featured in advertising campaigns for Denny's restaurant since 2007. "All Out of Love" has been featured in numerous films and TV shows including Glee, South Park, The Office, Happiness, Old Dogs, The Wedding Date, Animal Kingdom, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Hung, The Americans, [[Bad Company (2002 film)|''Bad Company]] and Brooklyn Nine-Nine. The song is also featured in episode 2, season 2 of United States of Tara. It is performed by Toni Collette and John Corbett in one scene, and Sara Lov's cover of the song is featured in the final scene and closing credits of the episode. The song is featured in the CW's Supernatural season 7 episode "Slash Fiction", which aired on October 28, 2011. Character Dean Winchester (Jensen Ackles) lip-syncs a portion of the song as it comes on the radio, and an outtake of the scene in which Ackles sings is featured in the season 7 DVD special features. In 2007 the song is featured in the TV series Wilfred (Australia) the final episode of season 1 "This Dog's Life". In 2006 it was sung by Filipino actor Dennis Trillo for Kotex commercial with Filipina-French actress Solenn Heussaff. Track listing Air Supply version: #"All Out of Love" – 4.01 #"Here I Am" – 3.48 #"Every Woman in the World" – 3.32 '''Andru Donalds version: #"All Out of Love" (Radio Edit) – 4:00 #"All Out of Love" (Dance Radio Mix) – 3:59 #"All Out of Love" (Slow Ambient Mix) – 4:18 #"All Out of Love" (Ambient Club Mix) – 6:23 '''Chalabi Karim version: #"All Out of Love" (Radio Edit) #"All Out of Love" (Algerian Version) #"All Out of Love" (Acapella) #"All Out of Love" (Single) Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts References External links * Category:1980 singles Category:1999 singles Category:2007 singles Category:Air Supply songs Category:Cliff Richard songs Category:Donny Osmond songs Category:Westlife songs Category:Delta Goodrem songs Category:Pop ballads Category:Protest songs Category:Rock ballads Category:Soft rock songs Category:Songs written by Clive Davis Category:Songs written by Graham Russell Category:1980 songs Category:Arista Records singles